Don't Wanna Be Drunk When I Wake Up
by Miss Misled-Bloodshed
Summary: Chucky and a bar don't mix very well: what happens when he comes home too sloshed for words? You can guarantee that shit of the family kind goes down.


**Howdy ho!**

**Well, I seem to be a little merrier than I was while writing Here Lies Bad Memories, don't I? That's because writing ChuckyXTiffany shots really gets my spirits up.**

**Here we have another genius idea from muse of suffering. This is probably one of the most dramatic things I've read, and Muse wasn't even trying. I wish I had a time machine so I could claim this as my own. :D But, alas, I can't, so I'm going to get on with it, because air know how much you guys hate Authors Notes. So, here we...GO! :3**

**By the way, if you like Evanescence, I strongly recommend "Whisper". Missy out! **

* * *

It was a chilly September night, and it wasn't unusual for the bar to be full.

It was too frosty for many people to be outside, so Larry the barman was getting filthy rich. If he wasn't pouring drinks he was refilling them, and he seemed to be serving the back table a lot more than anyone else. And the back table seemed to be the livliest. Men crowded round the table, cheering on their betting horse-or should we say, drunk.

'Shots, shots, shots-shots-shots-shots!' They cheered. Most were waving money in the air, others just drinks; they were too immersed in what they were doing to concentrate or care on whom they were spilling it all on. There was silence, and then cheering.

'Oh, shut up.' Said a very sloshed Charles Lee Ray. He looked up at his opponent, who was no longer there. He had fallen on the floor, unable to take anymore. 'H...Hey...where'd Paul go...?' slurred Chucky. He sat back and smiled coyly at the men exchanging different amounts of money. 'Did I win?'

'Yes, Chucky. But I think you've had enough to drink for tonight.' Said a certain Andy Barclay, trying to squeeze through the crowd of drunken men. He grabbed Chucky by the arm and pulled him off the chair.

'Hey! W-what...I mean...Where do you think you're doing?'

'I _think _I'm taking my best friend home before he does something he regrets. Excuse me...' He said to a group of women blocking the door. Chucky gazed at them, before Andy pulled him along and hissed into his ear. 'Especially that. You're married, Chucky.' But he wasn't listening, instead he was making "call me" motions at the prettiest of the group.

'Pfft, what happened to you, Andy? You used to be cool.' Said Chucky, trying to shake his wrist from Andy's strong grip. 'Hey, r-remember when I tried to kill you when you were eight?'

'Only too well.' said Andy, getting to his car at last and pushing Chucky inside. 'I'm going to take you home now, okay? To your wife and kids.'

'I've got a family?' asked Chucky. He scoffed. 'I d-don't believe you...'

'Whatever, Chucky. It's true. And Tiffany is not going to be happy. You wait and see.' Andy started the car and pulled out of the pub drive, while Chucky leaned out the window. They drove in silence for a while, before Chucky broke it.

' Andy, th...there was something I was...uh...supposed to r-remember today...what day is it?'

'Thursday 29th September, the anniversary of your mother's death.' Said Andy, gritting his teeth. 'I can't believe you. You forgot.'

'I did not. It just...uh... I forget.'

' Chucky, today was the day that 53 years ago you lost your mother. And today of all days you get drunk so bad you can't even remember whether you have a family or not. How insulting is that to her memory?'

Chucky said nothing for a moment. 'I loved my ma. S-she was a hellava lot better than my old man. Not a bad...bone in her body. Unlike him.' He turned to Andy. 'I never s-saw your pops when I tried to...uh...take over your...uh...soul. Where was he?'

'You killed him, Chucky. Remember?'

'Oh yeah. Sorry about that...'

'Whatever. Here we are. Now get out before you throw up on my dashboard.' said Andy coldly. Chucky shrugged and undid his seatbelt, and opened the car door. 'Thanks, Andy. F-for the ride home and everything.'

'No problem. Just don't do it again.' He drove off, leaving Chucky to stumble down the drive to his house. He'd barely taken 2 steps before he blew chunks all over the grass. After that, he was able to walk a little straighter, but he was still terribly drunk. He got to the door, and then realized he'd left his keys at the bar. 'Goddamnit!' He said. Accepting his situation, he knocked twice on the door.

No one answered. He knocked again.

Silence inside the house.

He sighed and sat on the porch, ready to sleep there till morning came. But as soon as he closed his eyes, the front door opened. He got up and walked inside.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?' came a voice from somewhere behind him. He turned to see Tiffany in her nightdress, no makeup on. Chucky swayed slightly and looked at her hungrily. 'Y-you must be my wife. N...nice to meet you...'

SLAP.

Chucky reeled backwards and held his burning cheek. 'What the fuck?!' He cried. Tiffany stood there, arms crossed. She too seemed a little taken aback at what she'd just done, but she maintained her dignity. The slap, however, had woken the twins. They peered through the stairs, all eyes in their white faces.

'Mum? Dad? What's happening?'

'Go back to bed, kids. Mommy and Daddy have to have a little talk.' Said Tiffany, glaring at Chucky.

'But-'

'SHE SAID GO TO BED, SHITFACE!' shouted Chucky. Glen's eyes welled up with tears and he ran out of sight, Glenda following after him. Tiffany was red with rage now. 'How _dare_ you call our son by that name!'

SLAP.

Chucky held his other cheek and winced. He looked like an out of shape Russian doll, both cheeks glowing red. Tiffany balled her hands into fists.

'What's your problem?' slurred Chucky.

'You! _You're _my problem. I've seen you drunk, Chucky, but this is just crossing the line!'

'Oh, yeah? Well, maybe I was drunk when I proposed! Yeah, I definitely remember some alkie there somewhere!'

'How _dare _you!' shouted Tiffany. Her own eyes were watery now. 'You don't mean that. You're drunk.'

'Alcohol doesn't make you lie, Tiff! No, I've been bottling this up for years. Alcohol just made it easier to say!'

Tiffany gave a scream of rage and stormed upstairs. Chucky followed her, really getting into his stride.

'If you don't like the way I am, Tiff, you shoulda just left me in that evidence depository instead of bringing me back. You were a dirty whore then too, messin' around with that dick Damien.'

'I told you! I was never actually with him! But that's you again, you never listen!' Said Tiffany, turning around on the stairs too fast and nearly tripping. She held her ground though, and the couple continued to hurl insults at each other.

'Oh, sure. And I guess after I killed you and put you in that damn body, you didn't mean to come crawling back to me, huh?'

'YOU MADE ME! I HAD NO CHOICE!'

'You had every choice, you were just too weak to admit it!'

' So, were these not your exact words? "Face it, you need me otherwise you're stuck like this!"'

' Oh, for God's sake!' Chucky stormed down the stairs. 'I'm glad I killed your mother. You two were incredibly alike. I can see her bitchiness in you.'

'And _you_ are just like your father! Good for nothing, a drunk and arrogant. You know what, Chucky? If you didn't mean it,' She yanked off her wedding ring and threw it down to Chucky. 'Take it back! Go back to the bar and pick up a one night stand! Marry her for all I care! Just GO!'

'No! This is my house and I'll stay here!' Chucky yelled. He'd never been so angry in his life.

'Sometimes I wonder why I married you. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, SO WHY DO I LOVE YOU?'

And with that, Tiffany stormed back upstairs and slammed the bedroom door so hard the whole house shook. Chucky felt indescribably furious. She'd gotten the last word. He was...Just...

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHH!' He roared. He started to kick things, throw things, smash things, the whole deal. He felt like a lion on the rampage. And pretty soon the whole first floor looked like one had been too. He fetched a knife from the kitchen, the biggest one, and stalked back into the lounge where he opened a window so he could get back in later.

Right now he didn't care who he killed, or whether the cops found him or not.

* * *

Upstairs, Tiffany lay sobbing on the bed. Her ring finger felt terribly bare and she hated it. She hated Chucky for doing this to her. She loved him, and she certainly hadn't meant everything she'd said to him. She was sure he'd come back, she was sure. The only thing she wasn't sure about was what he'd come back _for. _

* * *

It was gone six the next morning before Chucky came home. He was covered in blood, and his knife was sure to never be used again. He clambered through the window and looked at what he'd done the night before, seeing it for the first time. There was glass and china all over the floor, and the sofa was ripped to bits and tipped up. The wallpaper was stained (with what, Chucky didn't know. He hadn't touched the wallpaper). The lounge looked a shambles.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. He walked out into the hall, and immediately saw something glittering amongst the debris. He bent down and picked it up. It was Tiffany 's ring. He sighed and kissed it. He really didn't know how he was going to fix this one. This had to be the biggest argument they'd ever had.

He slipped the knife in the trash and crept upstairs. The kids were probably still asleep. He slipped past their room and went to his own.

'Tiff?' He said quietly, knocking on the door and peering inside. There was no one there. The bed was empty. He walked over and sat on Tiffany 's side, stroking the pillow. He buried his head in it, smelling her sweet scent and closing his eyes. And suddenly, without warning, he started to cry. He'd made a terrible mess of things and had no idea how to put them right. Tiffany might have left him forever and he didn't know where she'd gone. He spotted her mobile phone on the bedside and cursed. He couldn't call her. He couldn't ask where she was or when she'd come home.

' So this is how it felt to be Tiffany last night.'

And then he remembered. Yesterday. The anniversary of his mother's death. He'd wasted it, insulted her memory. Tiffany had been right; he was a screw up.

He stumbled downstairs, his head pounding with his hangover. 'Fucking headaches.' He said. He gripped the railing for support and just made it down the stairs. He had an idea, though whether it was going to bring his family back or not, he didn't know. He walked like a zombie over to the cordless phone and dialled the number.

Andy picked up after the 3rd ring. ' Andy Barclay.' He said.

' Andy.' Said Chucky. He was just glad to hear his voice.

' Oh, hello _Charles._ Feeling better?' asked Andy. Chucky could practically feel the venom on his voice, even through the phone.

'Yes. Look, Andy, is Tiffany there?'

'Yeah, she's here.'

'Can I talk to her?' pleaded Chucky, sitting down beside the table the phone was on. There was static for a minute, and then Tiffany came to the phone.

'Yes?' She spat.

' Tiffany...'

'What?'

'Please come home. You have no idea how sorry I am. I swear, it will never happen again.'

'How do I know that? How do I know I'm not going to cry my face off again if I do? Tell me, Chucky, because I really don't know.'

' Tiffany, I love you, no matter what I say or how I say it, I will always love you. You changed me into a better person. I feel good when I'm around you. Like nothing can go wrong. Please, Tiffany, come home.'

'I'm sorry, Chucky. You don't seem to know or seem to care what your heart is for. It's over.' She hung up.

Chucky listened to the dialling tone. He was numb. His marriage was over. He was numb. His life was over. He was numb.

So he just laid down and cried.

But then, the phone rang again. He thought about smashing it, but then again, he'd probably need it for the funeral directors, because he was just going to die anyway. He picked it up.

'Hello?' He said into the mic, not caring if he sounded miserable or not.

' Chucky, you have 2 minutes to get over here, now.'

Chucky slammed the phone down and yanked his coat from the cupboard, before racing out the door and into the street. His mind was repeating the same word over and over as he pounded the ground with his feet;

_TiffanyTiffanyTiffanyTiffanyTiffanyTiffanyTiffanyTiffany_

* * *

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG

Andy opened the front door and leapt back as an orange and blue blur whizzed past him and up the stairs to his apartment. He closed the door and followed Chucky up.

Chucky practically took the door off its hinges as he rushed into Andy's apartment. ' Tiffany!' He shouted. 'Glen? Glenda?'

' Chucky.'

He spun round, not caring if his head seared in pain or not. There was Tiffany, still beautiful even though she had no makeup on.

' Tiffany...' He whispered.

'Don't say anything.' She said, closing her eyes. She looked up at Andy. 'You couldn't give us a minute, could you, sweetface?'

'Sure. I'll be down at the Mini Mart. Call me if you need me.' And with that, he left.

' Chucky,' Said Tiffany, eyes closed again. 'When we argue, do you think about what you say?'

'Last night I was drunk, Tiffany. I didn't know what I was saying.'

'I'm not talking about last night. I'm talking about every other time. Over the stupid things. We seem to argue the worst over the stupid things. But yes, last night was...'

'The worst? I was thinking that too.'

' Chucky, we've been through a lot together. I know me and the twins weren't planned and we just kind of sat on your solo-'

'Tiff,' whispered Chucky, stepping closer. 'You and the twins were the best things that ever happened to me. I love you all.'

' And we love you. But can I trust you to keep things smooth from now on?'

Chucky came even closer, so that now they were just an arm's length apart. 'I promise. I promise to be the best husband, father and partner in crime ever. I promise to love you no matter what. I promise, Tiffany.'

' Oh, why do I forgive so easily?' Tiffany cried, throwing herself at Chucky. They hugged and kissed till their lips were chapped and their arms worn out.

And finally, Chucky looked Tiffany straight in the eyes, got down on one knee and pulled out the ring she'd left behind. 'Babe, I swear to God that this is going to be the cheesiest parody of every romance movie you've ever forced me to watch. So Tiffany; will you be my bride...again?'

Tiffany felt tears running down her face as she nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger, and they kissed and kissed behind closed doors, with Chucky promising he would start this marriage off perfectly.

Glen and Glenda came in and Chucky apologised until he thought his heart would break. Then, the whole family cried, until Andy came back and had to mop it all up. And if you ask Chucky, he won't be ashamed to say he kissed Andy slap bang on the forehead.

This was the Ray family. As dysfunctional as they may be, they loved each other so damn much it wasn't even funny.

**Aww! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
